Disney's Hi Hi Puffy JennyLacey 2018
Cast * Ami Onuki - Jenny Wakeman Actor Reference * Yumi Yoshimura - Lacey Shadows * Kaz Harada - Razmo * Jang Keng and Tekirai - Bernie and Cheese * Domo - Waddles * Harmony - Aquamarine * King Chad - Terrence * Eldwin Blair - Professor Venomouse * Wall - Lord Tirek * Vlad - Grim Gloom * Nicolai - Lord Hater * Mitch - Black Hat * Atchan - Clank * Julie - Brittney Wong * Master Pang - Sonic The Hedgehog * Master Franz - Shadow The Hedgehog * Madame Blubbery - Ms. Doombringer * Mr. Master - Krad * Big Foot Creature - Sharptooth * Delivery Boy - * Laundry Guy - Zorp * Warden - Inkwood * Courtney - Sam Sparks * Phantom - Skullduggery * Mei Pie - The Empeor Father * Judge - Mr. Green * Mickey - Johnny Porter * Evil Ami - Chaos Jenny * Evil Yumi - Ember McLain * Evil Kaz - Ghost Razmo * Metal Breath - Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Him * Burlap Boys - Colonel and His Henchmens * Jarhead - Robin * Pizza Steve - Beast Boy * Prom Queen - Starfire * Yak Driver - Furton Binklemurton * Saurkraut Malone - Shapeshifter * Instructor - Himself * El Diablo - Carnotaurus * Mayor - Master Xox * Monet Renoir/Blanche Duboise - Marie Celeste * Slick Shady - Mr. Herriman * Veronica West - Princess Ilana * Dr. Mysto - Joaquin Mondragon * Bum - Himself * Agent X - Toffee * Jill - Penny Peterson * Flash Backman - Norm The Genie * Timmy - T.K.O * Timmy's father - Uncle Humidor * Captain - King of Sherblorg 7 * Silky Lame - Tim Lockwood * School Boy - Eenie * Mary Poppins Nanny - Rose Quartz * Beefeater - Lord of Illumination * Janice - Haiku * Thomas - Herby * Tramm - Himself * Executive - Mr. Pendo * Reporter - Atomic Puppet * Alien Dictator - Temple Guard * Wacky Wally - Enrique Rivera * Old Zillionaire - Breadmaker * Critic - Grunkle Stan * Doctor - Angus Scattergood * Rumaki - The Martian King * Rod Skidmark - Aku * Axel Skidmark - Bendy * Darrell - The Captain Gallery 8780f2d09ddd938937a59d907ec3bb327d35821e 00.jpg Lacey-shadow-the-modifyers-42.9.jpg Razmo by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcobam5.jpg Bernie.png Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg Waddles appearance.png Aquamarine.png 29-0047.jpg OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000173340.png Tirek ID S4E26.png Youtubescratch - Grim Gloom -The 7D-.png Lord hater by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcl2kfq.jpg Black Hat.png Clank.png Brittany Wong.jpg Sonic The Hedgehog.png Shadow the Hedgehog.png Ms. Doombringer.png Krad.png Sharptooth infobox.png Dd0n1AmU0AEeLYa.jpg Zorp.png Inkwood.png Sam Sparks.png Skullduggery.png Jack's father.jpg Mr. Green.png Johnny Porter.png Chaos Jenny.jpg Ember McLain.png Ghost Razmo.png Mojo Jojo.png Fuzzy Lumpkins.png Him.png Colonel and His Henchmens from Boom Boys.png Robin.png Beast Boy.png Starfire.png Furton Binklemurton.png Shapeshifter.png Instructor-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-98.4.jpg Carnotaurus.jpg Master XOX.png Marie Celeste.png Mr. Herriman.png Princess Ilana Sym Bionic Titans.png Joaquin Mondragon.png Bum-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-1.05.jpg Toffee.png Penny peterson by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d82vmwn.jpg Norm The Genie.png T.K.O.png The-7d-uncle-humidor 232648.jpg Kingofsherblorg7.png Tim Lockwood.png Eenie from The 7D.png Rose Quartz.png Lord-of-illumination-wander-over-yonder-7.4.jpg Tumblr p510mqmdDg1vfw9wfo1 1280.png Herby.PNG Tramm-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-6.29.jpg Mr pendo.jpg Atomic Puppet Wiki - Screenshot 1591.png Angus-scattergood--4.09.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.3331 PM.png S2E22A Temple Guard.png Enrique Rivera.png BreadMakerInfobox.jpg Grunkle Stan.png Aku.png Bendy.png The-captain-ratz-91.4.jpg Voice Casts * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Onuki * Mae Whitman as Lacey Yoshimura * Tom Kenny as Razmo Harada Story Trailer Episodes Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi TV Spoofs Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Spoofs